marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This is a of events as depicted or mentioned in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Pre-19th Century c. 13,800,000,000 B.C. *As the universe came into existence, six pre-existing singularities were formed into the six Infinity Stones (Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul, and Time) by the Cosmic Entities.Guardians of the Galaxy c. 80,000,000 B.C. *The Celestials use the Power Stone to impose judgment upon enemy civilizations. Over time, the Cosmic Beings are overwhelmed by the Stone's power and attempt to dispose of it by encasing it in an Orb and storing it away in the Temple Vault on Morag.Guardians of the Galaxy c. 2,600,000 B.C. *J'son is born to the Spartoi Eson in Spartax, Spartoi Empire. c. 2,500,000 B.C. *A meteorite made of vibranium strikes the east of the continent which would come to be known as Africa. It affects the plant life around it, imbuing it with strength, prosperity, and mysticism. 8000 B.C. *Apocalypse is born as the worlds first mutant. Over the next few thousand years he conquers and destroys many civilizations and is worshipped as a god by many. 7435 B.C. *Malekith, the leader of the Dark Elves, is born on Svartalfheim.Thor: The Dark World c. 5700 B.C. *Agamotto forms the Masters of the Mystic Arts as a league of magic practitioners, dedicated to learning Magic so to safeguard the Earth from dimensional evils.Doctor Strange 5361 B.C. *Malekith begins his schemes of conquering Earth and claiming it as the new homeland for the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim through the use of the Aether, the Reality Stone.Thor: The Dark World 5289 B.C. *Bor Burison, father of Odin, is born to Buri, king of Asgard.Thor: The Dark World c. 5278 B.C. *During his collection of knowledge and power, Agamotto comes across the Time Stone that he would use to create his personal relic, the Eye of Agamotto.Doctor Strange 3600 B.C. *Apocalypse is entombed in Eygpt for over 1000 of years. 3471 B.C. *Odin Borson is born to Bor Burison, becoming the heir to the throne of Asgard.ThorThor: The Dark World 3450 B.C. *Odin Borson begins his training as a warrior with his father. 3441 B.C. *Sutur, ruler of the realm Muspelheim, is defeated in battle by a young Odin and imprisoned for a long time within the depths of the Earth.Thor: Ragnarok 2988 B.C. *Malekith hunts down the guardian of the Aether and claims it for himself. He realizes upon getting the Aether, he would be close on unleashing a new dark age on Earth.Thor: The Dark World *First Battle of Svartalfheim: Malekith leads the Dark Elves to try to destroy Earth with the power of the Aether, the Reality Stone. However, before tthy can reach Earth, they are stopped by the Asgardian army led by Bor, who successfully seizes the Aether.Thor: The Dark World *After their defeat, Malekith retreats and and begins to plan to seize the Aether and rebuild Earth as their homeworld for 5,000 years. Bor orders for the Aether to be hidden in the deepest area possible, where no one can access it.Thor: The Dark World 964 A.D. *Thor Odinson is born to Odin and an unknown woman in Asgard. After his birth, Odin's wife, Frigga, acts as Thor's mother from that time onward. 965 A.D. *Battle of Tønsberg: The Frost Giants of Jotunheim attempt to conquer Midgard/Earth, starting their invasion in Tønsberg, Norway. The Asgardians hear of the attack, assemble their army and prepare for battle.Thor *A son is born to Laufey, king of the Frost Giants. He is left out to die in Jotunheim. *Battle of Jotunheim: Odin leads the Asgardian army in an epic battle against the Frost Giants, to repel their invasion and protect Midgard.Thor *The Asgardians force the Frost Giants back to Jotunheim, where Odin discovers an abandoned Frost Giant infant. He adopts the child, names him Loki, and raises him alongside his own son, Thor. He later negotiates a truce with Jotunheim's king, Laufey.Thor 975 A.D. *In Asgard, Odin tells his sons Loki and Thor of his success in the battle in Jotunheim, and that they were both born to be kings.Thor 986 A.D. *At the age of 21, Thor beomces a great warrior.Thor 995 A.D. *Hela Lokisdottir is born to Loki Laufeyson and sorceress giantess Angrboda in Jotunhiem.Thor: Ragnarok 1010s 1014 *The Kree and Nova Empires engage in a war which lasts for over a thousand years. 1040s 1045 *Odin decrees that Hela would become goddess and ruler of the spirits of the dead and Hela is sent to Niffelhiem.Thor: Ragnarok 1400s 1409 October 7th *The Tesseract is hidden by Odin in Tønsberg, Norway.Captain America: The First Avenger 1700s 1706 January 17th *Benjamin Franklin is born.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes. 19th Century 1860s 1866 February 8th *Gregor Johann Mendel establishes the theory of hereditary traits through his work with pea plants.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes. 1869 September 14th *Abraham Erskine, aka Dr. Josef Reinstien, is born in Augsburg, Germany.Captain America: The First Avenger 1870s 1878 c. March *Victor Creed is born to Zebediah and Victoria Creed.Wolverine: Origins December 12th *Joseph Stalin is born.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes. 1880s 1882 January 23rd *Franklin D. Roosevelt is born.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes. April 23rd *[[]] is born in the Northwest Territories of Canada, British North America to Thomas Logan and Elizabeth Hudson.Wolverine: Origins September 22nd *Wilhelm Keitel is born.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes. 1884 May 8th *Harry S. Truman is born.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes. 1890s 1890 October 14th *Dwight D. Eisenhower is born.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes. 1894 April 15th *Nikita Khrushchev is born.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes. 1895 May 12th *John Howlett is killed by Thomas Logan. Affected by his father's death, James' mutation began to manifest as he sprout bone claws, slowly emerging from his fists and knuckles.Wolverine: Origins *James kills Logan in an act of vengence, who reveals that John was not his real father and that he was James' true father by telling him he is also his son. After James runs away, Elizabeth commits suicide.Wolverine: Origins *James runs away with his friend Victor Creed.Wolverine: Origins 1899 April 29th *Duke Ellington is born.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes. 20th Century 1910s 1914 July 28th *World War I begins.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes. 1917 April 17th *Howlett and Creed participate in World War I.Wolverine: Origins August 15th *Howard Anthony Walter Stark is born. 1918 March 10th *James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes is born.Captain America: The First Avenger November 11th *World War I ends.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes. 1930's 1934 April 25th *William Stryker is born.Wolverine: Origins 1936 October 15th *Sarah Rogers dies of tuberculosis. The news is soon heard by her son Steve Rogers. October 18 *Sarah Rogers' funeral takes place, is buried next to her husband, Joesph. *Steve is found by Bucky, who offers to let Steve live with him, but Steve refuses and says he can get by on his own. Barnes tells Rogers that he does not have to, and that he will be with him "'til the end of the line".Captain America: The Winter Soldier 1940s 1941 May 25th *Steve Rogers attends a baseball game at Ebbets Field in New York City.Captain America: The First Avenger November 11th *At Castle Kaufmann in the Bavarian Alps, Abraham Erskine injects Johann Schmidt with his Super Soldier Serum, but the serum horrifically transforms Schmidt, turning him into the Red Skull. 1942 March 9th *In Tønsberg, Norway, Johann Schmidt discovers and takes the Tesseract, hidden within a monastery. He refers to it as "the jewel of Odin's Treasure Room".Captain America: The First Avenger 1943 June 13th *Steve Rogers visits US Recruiting and Induction Center in New York City again, but Rogers is classified as 4F and rejected from service.Captain America: The First Avenger June 15th *At Camp Lehigh, New Jersey, Rogers and several other volunteers begin their training under the supervision of Erskine, Peggy Carter, and Colonel Chester Phillips.Captain America: The First Avenger *Project Rebirth: With Erskine's serum and Howard Stark's Vita Radiation technology, Steve Rogers is transformed into the world's first super soldier.Captain America: The First Avenger *Heinz Kruger, a HYDRA agent, steals the Super Solider after the project was complete. *Erskine is assassinated by Heinz Kruger. Kruger runs away but is caught by Rogers and commits suicide with a cyanide pill.Captain America: The First Avenger *With Erskine, the only hope of replicating Project Rebirth's success is in Rogers' genetic code.Captain America: The First Avenger 1944 c. January *Captain America and his Howling Commandos invade and destroy a HYDRA facility in Belgium.Captain America: The First Avenger Feburary 13th *Captain America and his Howling Commandos invade and destroy a HYDRA facility in Czechoslovakia. March 15th *While imprisoned at the Auschwitz Concentration Camp, Erik Lehnsherr's mutant powers start to manifest. June 6th * and Victor Creed participate in the D-Day Invasion, serving in the U.S. 29th Infantry Division.Wolverine: Origins *Howlett meets Captain America and fights alongside Rogers, his partner Bucky and the Howling Commandos.Wolverine: Origins 1945 c. January *A battalion of troops have been pinned down by HYDRA troops due to a blizzard just outside Stalingrad. They are eventually rescued by the Howling Commandos led by Steve Rogers. Over one thousand men including a man who would become Peggy Carter's future husband are saved.Captain America: The First Avenger Feburary 3rd *Arnim Zola is interrogated in London by Chester Phillips.Captain America: The First Avenger Feburary 5th *Attack on HYDRA Headquarters: Captain America attacks the HYDRA Headquarters alone on his motorcycle which he uses to blow up the doors to the base. He has a quick fight before being surrounded and captured by HYDRA forces. He is taken before Red Skull but before he is killed the Howling Commandos zip-line through the window as Colonel Chester Phillips attacks the main gate.Captain America: The First Avenger *Red Skull retreats to the hangar and Rogers follows him to the Valkyrie. *Battle in the Valkyrie: As Red Skull escapes in the Valkyrie, Captain America gains access to the plane and a fight ensues. Eventually, Red Skull handles the Tesseract, which activates and sends him through a portal to the unknown. Rogers crashes the Valkyrie off the coast of Greenland so its bombs never reach the USA.Captain America: The First Avenger March 4th *The disappearance of Steve Rogers is publicly revealed.Captain America: The First Avenger March 5th *Newspapers report on Rogers' disappearance.Captain America: The First Avenger March 20th *Thaddeus "Thuderbolt" Ross is born.The Incredible Hulk 1946 May 23rd *Obadiah Stane is born in San Francisco, California. 1949 September 17th *Bucky Barnes's memory is wiped and he is given a metal prosthetic arm.Captain America: The Winter Soldier 1950s 1951 December 21st *Nicholas J. Fury is born.Captain America: The Winter Solider 1952 March 24th *May Parker is born in Queens, New York. July 12th *David Hasselhoff is born.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes. 1953 April 13th *The CIA officially begins Project MKUltra.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes. June 21st *Peggy Carter is interviewed about her experiences with Captain America during World War II.Captain America: The Winter Soldier 1960s 1961 August 10th *The Midtown School of Science and Technology is founded. 1964 January 1st *The Stark World Exposition is held in conjunction with the World's Fair at Flushing Meadows, New York City. July 8th *Phil Coulson is born in Manitowoc, Wisconsin. 1965 January 24th *Winston Churchill dies.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes. 1968 Feburary 15th *Ivan Vanko, son of Anton Vanko, is born. September 16th *[[]] is born in Willowsdale, Virginia. October 6th *[[]] is born.Iron Man 1969 March 23rd *Former Five-Star General and President of the United States Dwight D. Eisenhower dies.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes. August 18th *Robert Bruce Banner is born to David and Rebecca Banner in Dayton, Ohio.The Incredible Hulk September 1st *Muamar Gaddafi comes to power in Libya with the clandestine assistance of HYDRA. 1970s 1970 January *Electric Light Orchestra is formed. Feburary 21st *Scott Summers, aka Cyclops, is born. March 24th *Charles Xavier begins losing his hair. May 29th *Anthony Edward Stark is born to Howard and Maria Stark in Long Island, New York.Iron Man 1971 January 7th *Clint Barton is born. March 24th *Logan and Creed participate in the Vietnam War. During their service, Creed kills a senior officer and Logan defends him from retaliating soldiers. The two are arrested and are eventually sent to be executed by a firing squad. However, their regenerative healing abilities prevent them from being killed.Wolverine: Origins March 25th *Logan and Victor Creed meet William Stryker and accept his offer to join Team X. *Upon joining Team X, Logan and Creed meet their teammates; Wade Wilson, John Wraith and Agent Zero.Wolverine: Origins May 17th *Nick Fury joins the CIA.Captain America: The Winter Solider 1972 March 1st *Emil Blonsky is born in Russia.The Incredible Hulk c. May *Arnim Zola receives a terminal diagnosis, and dies shortly after. His consciousness survives in an advanced supercomputer, which is kept in a S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker in Camp Lehigh, New Jersey.Captain America: The Winter Solider 1973 January 22nd *Former President of the United States Lyndon B. Johnson dies.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes. March 19th *During Cold War, Nick Fury is sent on a mission to Russia and roots out a double agent. March 29th *The last remaining American troops withdraw from VietnamSometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes., including a 28-year old Thaddeus Ross. May 21st *The Guardians of The Galaxy team is formed under their leader, Stakar Ogord. May 27th *Team X participates in one last mission in Nigeria. There, they find a meteor of made of Adamantium.Wolverine: Origins *Disillusioned with the team's methods, Logan quits Team X during a mission in Nigeria.Wolverine: Origins August 23rd *Rebecca Banner is killed by David Banner and David is placed in a mental hospital. Bruce is taken in by his aunt, Elaine Banner.Avengers: Age of Ultron September 15th *Howard Stark films the intro for the 1974 Stark World Exposition. He uses the video to tell his son Tony of his love and that he beliefs in him.Iron Man 2 1974 February 12th *Pepper Potts is born. March 19th *A promotional video for Stark Expo 74 is released, advertising it as a "dream of tomorrow, realized today," and featuring Howard Stark. The video invites viewers to join them for the opening in April 1974. Abril 26th *The last Stark World Exposition until 2010 opens. Howard Stark hides the secret to perfecting Arc Reactor technology in the layout of the Expo for Tony Stark to find when he gets older. July 19th *Stephen Strange is born.Doctor Strange August 9th *Richard Nixon resigns from the office of the President of the United States, following an investigation revealing his involvement in the Watergate Scandal. November 21st *Tony Stark builds his first circuit board. 1976 October 7th *Howard Stark unveils his building attempts in Arc Reactor technology. Although the technologically is successful, no attempt is made to explore its profitability.Iron Man 2 1979 Feburary 11th *The HYDRA-instigated Iranian Revolution draws to a close as the provisional government collapses.Captain America: The Winter Soldier March 29th *Three Mile Island Incident occurs.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes. 1980s 1980 January 25th *J'son returns for the third and final time to be with Meredith Quill and uses the name Jason. March 27th *Meredith Quill, approximately 8 weeks pregnant with her son, rides in a car with J'son/Jason in Missouri. He takes her to see his seedling, and she happily embraces him. April 10th *J'son leaves Meredith behind and returns to Spartax. 1981 January 20th *Ronald Reagan becomes President of the United States.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes. March 23rd *Weapon X Program: Logan is captured by William Stryker and taken to Alkali Lake for the Weapon X program. During the process, Adamantium is injected into Logan's skeleton and Logan's memories are wiped out. After the process was complete, Logan escapes from the facility and cuts down everyone on his path, eventually heading to the Canadian wilderness.Wolverine: Origins May 19th *Georges Batroc is born in Marseille, France.Captain America: The Winter Soldier 1982 April 4th *Maria Hill is born. c. May *The Masters of the Universe franchise begins, with the release of the first toyline.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes. c. November *The early 1980s recession, instigated by HYDRA, draws to a close.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes. 1983 May 12th *Having no memeory of his past, Logan spends the next decade moving from place to place and ends up fighting in cage matches to win money.Wolverine: OriginsX-Men 1984 Feburary 17th *The movie Footloose, starring Kevin Bacon, is released theatrically in the United States of America, creating a lasting impression on a young Peter Quill for years to come.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes. 1986 March 23rd *Bruce Banner meets Tony Stark. 1988 July 17th *Marian Carlyle is born in Meridian, Mississippi. November 10th *Kidnapping of Peter Quill: Meredith Quill dies from terminal illness. Her son, Peter Quill, flees from the hospital in sadness only to be abducted by the Ravagers.Guardians of the Galaxy 1990s 1990 May 20th *The Hubble Space Telescope enters service, capturing images of the Nine Realms.Thor 1991 March 5th *Bruce Banner meets Betty Ross as students at Harvard University. April 15th *Elaine Banner dies. Betty comforts Bruce about his aunt's death. December 16th *Assassination of the Starks: Howard and Maria Stark are assassinated in Long Island, New York on the road to the Pentagon, by the Winter Soldier, who acts under orders of HYDRA so as to obtain samples of the Super Soldier Serum. The assassination is orchestrated to look like a car accident.Iron ManCaptain America: The Winter SoldierCaptain America: Civil War December 17th *The newspapers report on the death of the Starks and how the nation will mourn them.Iron Man 1995 Feburary 16th *Stakar Ogord reluctantly banishes Yondu Udonta for child trafficking, which is against the Ravager code. March 22nd *T'Chaka is assassinated by Ulysses Klaue. June 1st *Peter Benjamin Parker is born to Richard and Mary Parker in Queens, New York. July 16th *Harold Osborn in born to Norman Osborn in Brooklyn, New York. July 20th *Adria, the wife of Kaecilius, dies due to a brain aneurysm. July 24th *Natasha Romanoff joins Russia's covert espionage facility. During her training, she endures both an education and indoctrination into the world of spycraft and excels in this strict training environment and soon becomes regarded as a master spy and one of the world's greatest assassins. Her ruthless effectiveness earns her the codename, "Black Widow".Avengers: Age of Ultron 1998 August 2nd *The Second Congo War begins. 21st Century 2000s 2000 Early March *Oscorp begin recreating the Super Solider Serum. They create a prototype of the serum called the Oz Serum and begin to experiment with spiders. May 17th *Richard Parker and his wife Mary, alongside Eddie Brock Sr., are killed in a plane accident. 2003 March 20th *The Iraq War begins, and is orchestrated by HYDRA. March 22nd *In an act orchestrated by HYDRA, eight thousand members of Iraq's 51st Infantry Division surrender to American and British forces. April 14th *Scientists with the HGP (Human Genome Project) publish the first complete map of the human genome. 2004 January 27th *Natasha Romanoff is indirectly found and discovered as a threat to global security. Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. sends Agent Clint Barton to Russia to eliminate her.The Avengesrs January 31st *Clint Barton arrives in Russia and confronts Natasha Romanoff. Rather than kill her as instructed, he instead lets her live and gives her a chance to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Romanoff accepts, and devotes the rest of her life to working for S.H.I.E.L.D. April 18th *Bruce Banner joins the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project at Culver University at the insistence of Betty Ross.The Incredible Hulk *General Thaddeus Ross lies to the scientists on the project, claiming their work will help protect soldiers from depleted uranium.The Incredible Hulk *Surveillance begins on Banner as he begins a year of work towards the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project, and Ross saves a CCTV photo of him.The Incredible Hulk 2005 April 15th *Bruce Banner buys an engagment ring for Betty Ross.The Incredible Hulk April 16th *Culver Campus Incident: Bruce Banner tests the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project on himself, but the combination of Gamma Radiation and the serum Betty Ross developed based on Abraham Erskine's Super Soldier Serum results in the accident that turns him into Hulk. Gamma pulses stored in Banner's amygdala which are released during high stress moments, will trigger a transformation.The Incredible HulkThe Avengesrs *During the incident, Betty is injured and hospitalized, Ross's arm is injured and two soliders are killed.The Incredible Hulk April 17th *During his visit to the hospital, Bruce Banner is told by Glenn Talbot to turn himself to the military for Betty's safety, but Banner refuses. April 19th *During his second visit, Banner is confronted by Thaddeus Ross, who admits to Banner that the project is being developed as a weapon, not just defense. Banner goes on the run and Ross vows to capture Banner for the military.The Incredible Hulk *Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project is shut down by the US Army.The Incredible Hulk May 19th *Banner tries to flee from the United States and into Canada by sneaking into a truck that was heading through the border with Idaho. Banner is caught but when the State Troopers officers try to arrest him, Banner is forced to transform into Hulk.The Incredible Hulk *While on the run, Hulk is confronted by Logan and fights Logan. Hulk flees after the fight. In his run, the Hulk is sighted by locals along the U.S./Canada border. 2006 Feburary 8th *Bruce Banner tries to contact Betty Ross, but the email is intercepted by the military and she never receives it.The Incredible Hulk May 6th *Suicide Attempt in Greenland: The military loses Bruce Banner, who eventually arrives in Eastern Nunavut near Greenland, in the Arctic Circle to commit suicide in a place where his body would not be found. Banner prepares to kill himself, the attempt fails and he turns into Hulk, who spits out the bullet, and escapes.The Incredible HulkThe Avengesrs May 9th *Bruce sends a letter to Betty. Betty reads the letter and is saddened that she may not see Bruce again. May 10th *At Stanley's Pizzaria, Betty is introduced to by Stanley Lieber. May 25th *Liberty Island Incident: Magneto tries to use Rogue for power up his machine and turn the world's leaders into mutants, Toad, Sabertooth and Mystique are all defeated in battle, Sabertooth and Mystique survives, Toad is killed, Magneto is taken to a plastic prison after he's defeated. Phil Coulson reports this incident to Fury.X-Men *In response to threats posed by such things as the Hulk and the X-Men, governments of the world formed the World Security Council that supervised S.H.I.E.L.D. August 2nd *Banner is sighted near Osaka, Japan.The Incredible Hulk October 21st *This is the last sighting of Bruce Banner for at least five months, as he is involved in an incident which destroys another truck.The Incredible Hulk 2008 May 26th *The Avengers Initiative begins. *Nick Fury, in disguise, finds Bruce Banner in a bar and tries to find out what Thaddeus Ross' "Super-Soldier Program" did to him and trying to recruit him. He tells Agents Johnson and Peterson to gain Banner's trust and see how he reacts to certain things, so the agents pretend they were dating and Johnson cheated on Peterson with him. *Banner gets confused when Johnson pulls him toward her, and Peterson threatens him. The stress of the situation causes Banner to turn into Hulk and go on a rampage. 2009 March 9th *Natasha Romanoff is given the task of escorting a nuclear scientist out of Iran. The Winter Soldier attacks them in Odessa, Ukraine, firing a bullet which goes through Romanoff's abdomen and hits the scientist, successfully killing him. September 15th *Peter Parker starts his Freshman Year at the Midtown School of Science and Technology. *Peter meets Harry Osborn when he and Ned are bullied by Flash Thompson and Kong McFarlene. 2010's 2010 March 27th *In Asgard, Frost Giants attack Odin's weapon vault during Thor's coronation. Odin uses the Destroyer to kill the attackers. The Destroyer kills them. Thor is enraged at what he sees as an act of war.Thor *Attack on Jotunheim: Thor, Sif, Loki, Balder, and the Warriors Three travel to Jotunheim to seek justice for the actions of the Frost Giants. A fight breaks out between the Asgardians and Frost Giants, but Odin arrives riding Sleipnir to break up the fight.Thor *Returning to Asgard, Odin berates Thor for his reckless actions, stripping him of his godly power and cast him out of Asgard, sending him to Earth in the mortal guise of a crippled young medical student named Donald Blake with no memory of his true identity. *On Earth, Jane Foster and Dr. Erik Selvig detect the wormhole created by Thor's descent and locate Thor in New Mexico.Thor *Thor spends the next year in Earth, using the name Donald Blake and becoming a paramedic in Puente Antiguo. He also begins a friendship with Selvig and develops a relationship with Jane.Thor September 15th *Peter Parker starts his Somophore year at Midtown School of Science and Technology. September 27th *The Midtown School of Science and Technology take a field trip to Oscorp. *During a field trip to Oscorp, Peter is bitten a genetically engineered spider designed by the Oz serum. October 4th *Uncle Ben is shot by a burglar. October 7th *Peter chooses to defend the city of New York in honor to Uncle Ben and becomes the superhero Spider-Man. November 5th *After eventually heading to South America, Bruce Banner starts to look for vascular plants that could inhibit radiation and therefore, find the key to cure his condition. He has another incident turning into the Hulk, his final incident for 6 months. November 6th *As the U.S. military follows the new lead on Banner, tracing from Africa to South America, Banner travels to Rio de Janeiro. November 8th *Banner contacts Samuel Sterns for help in developing a cure. They communicate using code-names of "Mr. Blue" and "Mr. Green". Acting on a suggestion from Mr. Blue, Banner researches Amazonia Tracheophytes for a lead on the cure. November 11th *Banner studies calming techniques at a nearby temple, gets a job at a soda bottling factory, and begins to teach himself Portuguese. November 24th *Under Stark's direction, Pepper uncovers proof of Obadiah Stane's collaboration with the Ten Rings.Iron Man *Phil Coulson keeps his appointment to meet with Stark, but instead assists Pepper in finding the Iron Monger Armor.Iron Man *Obadiah Stane has a group of scientists build the Iron Monger armor, based on the designs of the Iron Man Mark I armor. When his researchers can't build a miniaturized Arc Reactor to power the suit, he visits Tony Stark and takes the arc reactor used to power Tony's heart, almost killing him. Eventually, Stark is given a new heart and goes to confront Stane.Iron Man *Duel of Los Angeles: Stane attacks Pepper and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with his Iron Monger armor. Stark and Stane eventually come to blows in their respective armors. Stane is killed by the detonation of Howard Stark's giant, industrial Arc Reactor. The energy wave from the Reactor also manages to re-charge Stark's heart battery, saving him from death.Iron Man *The fight between Iron Man and Iron Monger is seen by the public, and the press name the mysterious hero "Iron Man".Iron Man 2011 Jaunuary 9th *British television series Downton Abbey begins to air in the United States of America, becoming one of Happy Hogan's favorite shows.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for purposes. April 14th *158 days since his last "incident", having now settled in Rocinha, Brazil, Bruce Banner has an accident that causes a drop of his blood to fall into a soda bottle. He sends a sample of his blood to Samuel Sterns, who conducts further experiments with it outside of the analysis that Banner needs.The Incredible Hulk April 26th *Thor, having spent a year on Earth, begins to remember his true identity. He had been dating Jane for a year. Jane becomes suspecious about "Donald".Thor May 14th *The soda that had Banner's blood is ingested by a customer in Milwaukee. Major Sparr tells Ross while he was in the Pentagon about a man in the hospital suffering from Gamma Radiation poisoning.The Incredible Hulk *Ross assembles a team to track down Banner. Talbot gets Emil Blonsky to lead the team.The Incredible Hulk *Ambush in Rio de Janeiro: Thaddeus Ross' unit raids Rocinha under the field command of Blonsky. Bruce transforms into the Hulk, breaking his 190-day streak without "incident", attacks most of the men and the soldiers except Blonsky, and escapes from the factory and flees into the jungle.The Incredible Hulk May 15th *Bruce Banner wakes up in Guatemala and decides to travel back to Culver University to see if any data on his original project remains. Over the next seventeen days, he travels through Central America and the U.S., towards Willowdale, Virginia.The Incredible Hulk May 29th *Fury's Big Week starts - Day 1: **Fifteen days after the bottle factory incident, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Sitwell reports that Bruce Banner cleared customs and Agent Coulson detects an atmospheric disturbance. Nick Fury hears that Tony Stark has seventy-two hours until his death and asks for scientists to find a cure to the Palladium toxicity. **That night, after Tony Stark drunkenly wields the Iron Man suit at his birthday party, friend and Colonel James Rhodes takes the Mark II armor, briefly fights Stark, then leaves with the suit. **Natasha Romanoff phones Nick Fury to tell him Tony Stark is losing control. Fury asks her to stay put and don't blow her cover. May 30th *Fury's Big Week - Day 2: **While Rhodes delivers the Mark II to the US military, Nick Fury meets with Stark regarding the incident and assigns Agent Phil Coulson and Natasha Romanoff (aka Black Widow) to watch over and guard Stark. **Meanwhile, Justin Hammer turns the Mark II into War Machine by adding guns on it. This evening, Tony watches footage recorded by his father for the inauguration of the '74 Stark Expo. May 31st *Fury's Big Week - Day 3: **At Stark's Mansion, Phil Coulson watches video surveillance of Thor's hammer in New Mexico. Sharing with Fury this information about electromagnetic storms and the fact Foster just called Erik Selvig, Banner's old colleague, Fury urges Coulson to get out to the desert. **Bruce Banner arrives at Culver University to see Betty Ross and continue his research in hiding.The Incredible Hulk **Tony Stark solves the problem with the Arc Reactor when Agent Coulson says goodbye and travels to New Mexico. That night, Tony Stark and James Rhodes fight Ivan Vanko and his Drones at the Stark Expo. Pepper has Justin Hammer arrested. Black Widow infiltrates Hammer Industries and disables Vanko's control over War Machine, allowing Rhodes and Stark to defeat and kill Vanko. **Before the explosion of Hammer Industries, Romanoff hacks the mainframe and downloads what Hammer had been developing. **On the way to New Mexico, Agent Coulson stops a burglary. June 1st *Fury's Big Week - Day 4: **Coulson gathers S.H.I.E.L.D. forces from Roswell outpost and direct them to Puente Antiguo. Clint Barton is called by Fury and assigned to New Mexico.Thor **A civilian discovers Mjølnir. Agent Coulson finds it shortly after and refers to Fury. Erik Selvig considers Thor a madman for his claims to be Thor but Jane intends to help him.Thor **Meanwhile, Loki learns of his Frost Giant heritage. When Odin falls into Odinsleep, Loki is given his spear Gungnir and claims control over Asgard. On Earth, Coulson shuts down Jane Foster's research lab.Thor **That night, Thor, having regained some memories of his true identity, breaks into the S.H.I.E.L.D. station to retrieve Mjølnir. Hawkeye makes his appearance watching over the break-in. Thor is captured and interrogated by Coulson. During his detention, Loki appears to Thor and tells him Odin has died. Minutes later, Dr. Selvig helps Thor escape, while Loki allies himself with Laufey.Thor **During the same time, Betty Ross sees Banner and meets him on a bridge, after what she gives him data concerning the Gamma Incident. Meanwhile, Emil Blonsky is given the Super Soldier Serum and tasked to capture Bruce Banner.The Incredible Hulk **Natasha Romanoff brings Hammer data to Fury, who tells her Ross is about to make a move on Banner at Culver University. He needs her to replace Sitwell, sent to New Mexico, on surveilling Banner. **Later that night, Banner finds Samson drinking wine and tending to the fire. They begin to have a conversation about their problems.The Incredible Hulk June 2nd *Fury's Big Week - Day 5: **Feeling uneasy of Banner's presence, Samson contacts General Ross, tipping him off as to Banner's whereabouts.The Incredible Hulk **Battle of Culver University: A task force including Emil Blonsky attacks Bruce Banner at Culver University. Banner transforms into the Hulk, saving Betty and severely injuring Blonsky, then makes his escape.The Incredible Hulk **Meanwhile, Nick Fury brings Tony Stark into the Avengers Initiative as a consultant. **Battle of Puente Antiguo: Heimdall allows Sif and the Warriors Three, friends to Thor, to travel to Earth, while Balder remains with his mother, but Loki sends the Destroyer, then turns on Laufey and kills him moments before he is able to kill Odin. Thor regains his power, defeats the Destroyer, and returns to Asgard.Thor **Samson speaks to General Ross at his home in the aftermath of the battle, although Ross assures him that he would put all his resources into finding Betty, Samson telss him that he knew he was lying as Ross' primary concern was not for his daughter but for capturing the Hulk. **The Hulk escapes the Military with an unconscious Betty, hiding in a cave deep in the Smoky Mountain National Forest. News of the battle quickly spreads across cable news channels and the internet. **Battle of the Bifrost Bridge: Thor, with the help of Balder, battles Loki and destroys the Bifrost Bridge. Refusing to atone for his sins, Loki allows himself to fall into the void of space.Thor **Clint Barton finds the Destroyer and phones Coulson to recover the “extraterrestrial object,” which is brought back to the Roswell S.H.I.E.L.D. Airbase. June 3rd *Fury's Big Week - Day 6: **Bruce Banner and Betty Ross travel to Samuel Sterns' in hiding. Via S.H.I.E.L.D., General Ross intercepts an email and prepare to close on Banner with Blonsky, now fully recovered.The Incredible Hulk **Rhodes and Stark receive medals from Senator Stern. **At a Greenland S.H.I.E.L.D. base camp, a HYDRA “Chicago” airbone pilot is found in the ice. June 4th *Fury's Big Week - Day 7: **In the morning, The World Security Council asks Fury to “stop wasteful programs” like finding Rogers, coddling Stark and maintaining surveillance on Banner: funding, equipment and manpower will be dedicated to analysis of the Tesseract in Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. **Bruce Banner and Betty Ross meet Dr. Samuel Sterns in Empire State University.The Incredible Hulk **In the afternoon, Nick Fury tries to dissuade General Ross from continuing research on Super-Soldiers and strongly suggests him to pull Captain Blonsky from the field. Ross refuses then leaves, “having a Hulk to catch.” Fury sends Romanoff. **That night, Sterns attempts to cure Banner. General Ross appears and captures Banner. Emil Blonsky then forces Sterns to inject him with Banner's blood, transforming him into Abomination. During the transformation, Sterns also becomes infected with a small amount of Banner's blood.The Incredible Hulk **Natasha Romanoff finds Sterns in Empire State University, now brain-enhanced by Banner's blood. She shoots him in the knee to stop him from leaving the scene then asks S.H.I.E.L.D. for cleanup. **Duel of Harlem: Abomination rampages across Harlem. Banner becomes the Hulk, defeats Abomination, and escapes pursuit.The Incredible Hulk **Fury asks the World Security Council for an increase on budgetary allocations after the recent events: Stark's discovery of a new element perhaps useful for reigniting the Tesseract, an alliance with Thor and Dr. Selvig, the recovering of the Destroyer, the conceiling of Ross' Super-Soldier experiment, and the future recovering of Rogers, the only human being who saw the Tesseract in action. June 5th *The Daily Bugle writes a front page article called "Harlem Terror", describing the battle between Abomination and Hulk. *Bruce Banner heads to a cabin deep in the woods of Bella Coola, British Columbia, where he works on gaining control of the Hulk.The Incredible Hulk June 7th *Fury approaches Erik Selvig to join S.H.I.E.L.D. in an advisory capacity to study the Tesseract. However, unknown to Fury, Selvig is controlled by Loki. June 15th *A few days after the Duel of Harlem, Betty Ross spends hours in Liberty Island wondering about Banner's status, and is phone called by , who begged her to come home. He is forced to confess that he had called Thaddeus Ross and caused the disaster. Bttey forgives him.The Incredible Hulk *After ending her call with Samson, Bettty receives a "Low Battery" warning from her camera, displaying one of Banner's photographs.The Incredible Hulk July 4th *In a dinner, Phil Coulson and Jasper Sitwell discuss on whether or not Banner should be part of the Avengers due to his fugitive status though Fury agrees with the idea believing they can use the Hulk in a way the government wanted but unlike them, use him as a hero rather than a weapon. *Tony Stark strips the Hammer Industries weapons off the War Machine armor and informs Rhodey that he won't wear it again, because he made him a new one. Stark receives a call from Coulson and Sitwell. *Knowing Banner has left America, Coulson and Sitwell send Tony Stark to meet with Thaddeus Ross within 24 hours to talk to him about the team. Ross agrees and learns that Banner was hiding in Bella Coola. July 5th *Following Hulk's incident in Harlem, Tony Stark arrives in New York and approaches Ross about "putting a team together".The Incredible Hulk *Coulson and Sitwell reunite and discuss the success in having Stark telling Ross to track down Banner. They realize this was the perfect opportunity to recruit the Hulk. *In Bella Coola, Bruce addresses an envelope to Betty and leaves note along with her mother's necklace.The Incredible Hulk *Attack on the Hulk: While meditating, Bruce senses that the military was coming for him and transforms in the Hulk at will where they blow up his cabin. Hulk manages to fight them down, but is aprehended by Black Widow and Hawkeye. Hulk then escapes. Betty's necklace is retrieved by SHEILD.The Incredible Hulk August 15th *Assuming the identity "David Bixby", Banner drifts from place to place, working to cure the sick and help the poor while trying to elude those who would try and take advantage of his ability. September 15th *Peter Parker starts his junior year at the Midtown School of Science and Technology. 2012 Feburary 5th *In the Arctic, a Russian oil team discovers the crashed Valkyrie. Eighteen hours later, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are dispatched to the area, and exploring the wreckage they find the body of Steve Rogers, who is still alive and cryogenically preserved in the ice.Captain America: The First Avenger Feburary 6th *S.H.I.E.L.D. continues their analysis of Ivan Vanko's "Whiplash" technology, Samuel Sterns' mutation, and Jane Foster's Nine Realms theory. Scavenged parts from the Destroyer are used to craft a hand-held weapon. Feburary 7th *Steve Rogers' body is thawed out of the ice, and he is taken to New York City.Captain America: The First Avenger Feburary 8th *Rogers awakens in a 1940s-style hospital room. Deducing from an anachronistic radio broadcast that he was out of place, he flees outside into what is revealed to be present-day Times Square, where Nick Fury tells him he has been "asleep" for nearly 70 years. Stunned by this revelation, Rogers' only response is that he had a date.Captain America: The First Avenger References Category: Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe (Aboodash56)